Save the Last Dance
by brooklynturtle
Summary: Extreme AU! Instead of battling with sabers, Jedi are masters of the dance floor, the ballroom dance floor. And the Sith are outcasts for their freestyle moves. But, one day a certain young man shows up on Coruscant with three of his friends. Will the four of them be able to stop the feuding that has spanned over the millenia?


I recommend that you read the whole A/N. It has background for the story. And if you don't read it, you are going to get _really_ confused.

**A/N** For a long time I've been searching for a story that combines epic dancing and Star Wars. The best I have found so far is _Dancing with the Star Wars_. I highly recommend reading it and its companions. However, no matter how awesome the story was, it has not satisfied my need for dancing Jedi. Maybe I should explain a little more about my story. The Jedi Temple is kind of like MSA from Step Up and the Sith are like the illegal street dancers. So, midichlorians don't exist. However, lightsabres do. The Jedi have an elite group who use the lightsabres to capture and imprison the Sith, who they believe to be the cause of all the crime on Coruscant. They think they are reckless and obsessed with breaking the laws and encouraging others to do the same. But really, all they want to do is be able to dance how they want to dance. I'm too lazy to do enough research to use completely canon dancing, so I'm going to do some canon, some non-canon, and some real world dances. Jedi do the more "conservative" dances such as waltz, fox trot, ballet, etc… Sith have more variety, doing various latin, swing, and freestyle dances. The MC Jedi are Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padme Naberrie, Rush Clovis, Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, Yoda (don't ask me how it's possible for a short wrinkly green dude to dance ballroom cuz I don't know), Count Dooku, and Ahsoka Tano. MC Sith are Maul, Asajj Ventress, Lux Bonteri, and maybe someone else if I can come up with anything. I'll probably end up using some OC's. Palpatine is just Palpatine and probably won't be in the story, as will Shmi. You can make up your own idea about what happened to her. PM me if you do, cuz I have no clue how to keep her out of the story. I can only handle having so many characters, and Shmi and Palpatine just don't fit in the plot. Anakin Skywalker, Mikaru Skywalker (He's from another story of mine where Anakin has a twin brother, but Mikaru's hair is darker), Kitster Banai, and Skyami Omahara (another one of my OC's) are recently freed slaves who have moved to Coruscant to try to start a new life. They end up having to decide whether to join the Jedi, or the Sith. But will it divide them and their life-long friendship? Without further ado, I give you my Star Wars, Strictly Ballroom, Center Stage, Step Up, Step Up 2, Step Up 3, Step Up 4, Shall We Dance?, Shall We Dance, Aaja Nachle, Take the Lead crossover.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to tell you that I don't own all that stuff? I'm pretty sure we all know that I don't.

**Chapter 1**

**Anakin's POV**

Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be a bird soaring through the clouds, or a fish diving to the depths of the ocean? Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be free? To have no master to answer to, and no chains to hold you back? I have. And now, after years of saving, I know. Three days ago, my brother and I bought our freedom. My friend Kitster did, also. And Skyami, well, she was already free. Us three boys had made sure of that a long time ago. As soon as we had saved enough, we freed her, even if it meant five or six years to save up enough for ourselves again. Slave girls in Hutt space live hard and short lives. We didn't want that for Sky, she was practically our sister.

So, each year we saved up our extra money, from odd jobs, life day money, selling information, scrap metal, even little street shows that we did sometimes. All of our extra money went toward buying our freedom. And now, we have it. I never dreamed it would feel like this. It feels exactly the same as when I dance.

Do you know that feeling? When the bass starts pounding out the steady rhythm. And then, your heart seems to beat in time with it, and all you can hear is the music. But, you can't tell if it's coming from outside or inside of you. And that feeling just builds inside of you, until you can't hold it in any longer. And then you dance like there's nobody watching and you don't care if you suck because the only thing that matters at that moment is that you are free. And even if the music stops, you have it in your soul. And nothing, not even the shock of a thousand electrowhips, can take that away from you. And no one can stop you from showing the world how you feel, because dance is the one thing that connects us all. There are no language barriers or class distinctions. And that's what makes it free. And now, we truly are. In every sense of the word, we are free. And so, we leave for Coruscant in the morning, in search of a better life. And I think… no, I _know_ we are going to find one.

**A/N** So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? I have the plot mostly planned out, but I need motivation to actually write it. Review please!


End file.
